The teacher and his assistant
by Josh Dragonheart
Summary: basically Link is a teacher, loved by his students and he gets an assistant, how will this affect his taching?, will the teacher and the assistant become more than colleagues? and what of Links singing skills? a combination of oot, tp and final fantasy.
1. The assistant

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda or final fantasy 7 or the song Hero by Skillet (much to my dismay) or anyother of their songs, also this was influenced by Sensei by SirJoshizzle. If SirJoshizzle does have any issues with this please say so and I'll take the necessary actions but I'll most likely try to remove it. Some of the names are influenced by other writers but I cannot remember them, so if you made one of these names, then some of the credit goes to you for making that name. Link is an ordinary history teacher, however the head teacher offers him an assistant to help out with his class, how will things change, would his assistant the only thing he sees in her?**

**Chapter 1-The Assistant **

It was a usual day for the history teacher Link Forrester as he entered his class room at the beginning of the day. He set up his desk ready for his lesson, to be perfectly honest he loves his class, they are more like friends rather than students and teacher, they have some laughs, they muck about (within reason of course) but they still got their work done, it's handed in on time and up to a fantastic standard.

As the bell rang for first lesson, all the students start to pour in to the class room, some chatting, some just walking in silently but all greeted link in a respectable yet casual way and that's just the way he wanted, he couldn't emphasise how much he hated being treated like a superior, it always made his skin crawl.

"Morning, everyone" he greeted cheerfully as the last of the students finally entered and was seated.

"MORNING SIR" the entire class replied as one.

"Right!" he started "today we are going to have a test on the history of the tri-force" he said unsurprised that any of the students didn't complain, groan or anything.

"After I have of the register, I will hand out these sheets's" he said pointing to a test paper in his left hand.

"Malon?" "Here!", "Ilia?" "Here!", "Cloud?" "Here sir!", "Zach?" "Sir!" And so on as he listed all of the names in his class and inputted them into his computer.

"Now, I have I added I little prize at the end if you all reach a specific requirement." All of the students looked at link curiously.

"Ok, if you all reach a score higher than 80% in this test, then I will play songs with my guitar for an entire lesson as a know you all link my singing, strangely enough" the added and all of the students faces beamed up back at him, their eyes were glistening with excitement and determination.

"WHOO!" Cloud and Zach shouted in unison, hoping to start a Mexican wave. Everyone started to chuckle at this sign of excitement. After a moment or so Link hands out the test papers.

"Alright, it's 9:00, you have the rest of this lesson to complete this test, BEGIN!" Link said as he started the test.

As everyone has started he test, and Link went to his computer to check his e-mails. As he opened his inbox he noticed that the top e-mail was from Midna Twilight, the head teacher, it said:

_Link _

_I apologise for the short notice but we believe that you require an assistant, not that we doubt your teaching skills but this assistant is to help you understand the students better as it is our goal to make the students feel equal with the teachers, I know you have a great relationship with your class anyway but we need to drive that relationship just that little bit further so that is why you will have an assistant. I will be bringing her to your class and 10:30 so that she could introduce herself however she won't actually start until tomorrow._

_Midna_

_p.s. I think you might like her. ;)_

Link was dumbfounded at this, he's known Midna even before she was the head teacher and she had never said anything like this before, she had always left his personal life alone, why she was saying this, he didn't know. Link pondered over this for sometime and then glanced at the clock, it was 10:20! He had 10 minuets until Midna and his assistant will be arriving.

Unfortunately those 10 minuets came as quickly as a second, and there was a knock on the door. Midna walked in alone at first, she stood in front of the class, dressed in her attire she looks like a business woman. She softy coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" she asked politely and softly. All of the students (and Link) looked towards the head teacher. "Class, today I would like to introduce a new member of the class, she is here to help you and get a better understanding of each other, now you may think that you know one another pretty well, however we would like to increase that understanding and strengthen your relationship to on another." After saying this everyone looked at each other then looked back at the head teacher, she continued with another soft cough, "Class, I would like to introduce you to, miss. Zelda Harkinian" and with those words the door opened very slowly, creaking from old age and over use. The woman who entered was not a woman but a goddess, or in Link's point of view anyway. She was tall but shorter than Link, it was hard to tell from the distance the where from each other but he figured that the top of her head would reach just under his nose, her eyes where like two diamonds (white with a very light tint of blue but easily distinguishable from the rest of her eyes.), her skin was also the same hue as milk but with a cute peach blush on her cheeks (possibly from nerves) and her hair looks as if it is spun from gold, it glistens in the light and flows al the way down her back, stopping about half way.

After finally taking in the beautiful sight inform of him, he nervously cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Harkinian I'd like to welcome you to this class, I look forward to working with you in the future." Link said as he held out his hand to shake hers. Zelda blush deepens tenfold but she still shakes his hand and says "W-well it's a pleasure to be here, Mrs. Twilight has spoken very highly of you, Mr. Forrester." Link just chuckled at this statement and replied "Please, just call me Link, if we're working together I don't want all that awkward formalities" as he said this he noticed Zelda's posture relaxing "Ok, thanks and please call me Zelda, mr. F- uh Link" Zelda replied in a little less shaken tone.

"Great" Link started off with a large smile "Well the class is doing a test at the moment so there isn't much going on at the moment but you're welcome to stay if you'd like." The only response Link got was a very bright smile and a quick nod indicating that she would like to stay.

Through out the rest of the lesson Link and Zelda were chatting, Link was mostly getting Zelda up-to-date with the current affairs with in the school and Zelda was talking about her last job and how she is looking forward to working here.

After a long day at school Link and Zelda said farewell and headed home, during the journey home Link couldn't help but refer back to Midna's e-mail the words _'I think you might like her'_ were constantly popping into his head. _Like her? HA, I think im in love with her._ Link joyfully thought when he reached his drive way.

**Well this is the end of this chapter. What will happen? Only I will know. Anyway I should have been correcting my previous fanfic "Legend of Zelda: needs a title" but I had this idea and with my short term memory loss I didn't want to forget this idea as it seemed to be a good one. Anyway please read and review. And thanks again to Sir joshizzle and any other authors who recognize their ideas or similar to them, they deserve most of the credit. **


	2. The lesson of a lifetime

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda or final fantasy 7 or the song Hero by Skillet (much to my dismay) or any other of their songs, also this was influenced by Sensei by SirJoshizzle. I won't bother with the summary as you all should know from the pervious chapter. Another Disclaimer I do not own the song 'until the day I die' by story of the year. **

**Chapter 2- The lesson of a lifetime**

Link was walking out of his car and into school; he was carrying his guitar as well because everyone got over the 80% in their exam and was thinking of all the possible songs he would play. As he reached his class room, he hid his guitar in his cupboard so when everyone came in he could surprise them.

After about 10 minuets Zelda came walking through the door with about 5 minuets before lessons start. "Morning" Zelda said rather cheerfully. "Morning" Link replied. "So, what's the class doing today?" Zelda queried. "Well, today's going to kind of a relaxing lesson as yesterday the class had a test, this would be great because it could also help you get to know the class better as well." Link answer very smugly. "So, we would let them just play games and talk to one another for the entire lesson then?" Zelda replied with a hint of confusion. "Ah, well I do have something planed for the class but you'll have to wait and see." Link confirmed and washed away Zelda's confusion but only to replace it with curiosity.

After about 5 minuets of talking to each other the bell rang and the entire class burst trough the door and rushed to their seats with very large and bright grins on their faces. Zelda looked at them with confusion and then glanced at Link who had a very cheese grin on his face. There was a still silence in the air but Zach was the fist to break the silence. "Well? How'd we do?" Zach asked with excitement entwined with curiosity in his voice. Link only chucked at this, Zach was never the patient type. "Well" he said as he got up from his chair and walked to his cupboard, "the deal was if you all got 80% or over on the test I'll play songs for the entire lesson, am I correct?" the entire class nodded and Link opened his cupboard and pulled out his guitar and instantly the entire class roared and cheered; Zach and Cloud bumped chests however seeing as Zach appears to have more muscles than cloud, launched could a few feet backwards and everyone in the room burst out in laughter at the sight. "I think I'll like working here" Zelda managed to say between breaths and holding her sides and Link was laughing so hard he started to cry. "Anyway before I start I'd like to say although I'm not surprised at your scores I'm still incredibly pleased with all of you." "WHOOO!" was the only reaction Link got from the class.

"So, anyway as a man of my word I'll play songs for the entire lesson" the class road again as Link started to play until the day I die by story of the year.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does.

Well make the same mistakes  
I'll Take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cuz I know I still do.

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die! 

During this song the entire class started to dance, sing along or in Zach and Clouds case, mimic Link and bang their heads along with the music. He was pleased that the class was having a good time.

After the song he took a quick break to catch his breath and have a swig of water. The next song he was going to play was hero by skillet. "Alright class there is time for one last song!" Link got a combination between WHOO's and AAWWW's. Link chucked at this as he didn't think that his singing or guitar playing was any good but judging by everyone's reactions he was probably pretty good.

He now starts his next song hero by skillet:

_I'm just a step away_  
_I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
Fallin' off the edge today_

I am just a man  
Not superhero  
I'm not superhero  
someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
JEN: Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me  
Just in time

I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
but i am just a man

_I'm not superhero  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero_

_Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me  
Just in time_

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero  
Just in time

Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero  
I've got a hero

Livin' in me  
I'm gonna fight for whats right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me

_Just in time_

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for whats right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the week  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time.

Just as Link finished the bell went signalling that it's the end of the day and the class moaned and collected their stuff ready to leave. "Alright class, that's the end of the day, enjoy your weekend and I'll see you all on Monday!" Link cheered as he dismissed them, they all said farewell and left.

After everyone left Zelda came up to Link and said "Those were amazing songs you played." She said slightly flirtatiously. "Thanks, I always though that I was pretty bad at it but I guess I was proven wrong. Heh" Link chucked but only realised how close they were, Zelda was about an inch away from him, he slowly leaned in closer and both Zelda and Link closed their eyes. At this point their noses were brushing each other and just before their lips met Malon came bursting through the door and Link and Zelda separated blushing so much their heads might explode. "Sorry, I left my folder here!" and rushed back out the door. There was an awkward silence in the room as Link and Zelda just stood there blushing however Link broke the silence by clearing his throat "W-well i-i-i guess I'll s-see you n-n-next week" Link stammered and only got a nod from Zelda as he quickly packed his stuff and left still blushing.

**Sorry for kinda rushing this, I wanted to get a good point to start from for the next chapter but still leave a good cliff hanger. What I plan to do is, I will have lemons but I'll go through the story with out it and add chapters at the end filling in any missed part so that if anyone doesn't want any lemons they could still enjoy this and for anyone who wants them will be able to read them at the end. Still please review and let me know what you think. If you want to know what the two songs sound like there are the two web addresses: Until the day I die- ****.com/watch?v=aNyOfIJiGxg**** , hero- ****.com/watch?v=YsoyKcpDUno****. **


	3. The weekend

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda or final fantasy 7 or the game Okami. This was influenced by Sensei by SirJoshizzle. Italics mean someone's **_**thoughts.**_**Warning! This is where all the Lemons would be (Remember the comments on the pervious chapter) however there are slightly detailed parts. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**__

**Chapter 3- The weekend **

**Friday **

After the ordeal at school, Link couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened and most importantly he couldn't stop thinking about Zelda. A depressed sigh escaped _Man, I can't stop thinking about her, and I can't believe that she almost kissed me, damn that Malon! Why of all days would she forget her folder! Arrrghh!_ As soon as he arrived at his house he got out his car and opened his front door he was greeted by his dog Ami. Ami was pure white (almost glowing) and had red lines running across her head (Link assumes that its part of the fur pattern), and at her shoulder blades (A/N: if dogs have any) the fur whisks up wards (A/N: sorry this is the best way I could describe her, if you've played it before then you may know what I'm talking about, if you haven't then look it up on Google) Link chuckled at the site and patted her head as he walked into the house, "hey the Ami" he said as he put his stuff down and fell onto the sofa, _uhhh! Im knackered, those songs must have taken a lot more energy out of me than I thought, I think I'll just sleep here tonight._ And with that Link curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

**Saturday**

The following morning Link woke up and forced himself off of the sofa and shuffled to the bathroom to wash up. After about 10 minuets he came out of the bathroom fully revitalized and refreshed. "Aaaaaa that feels so much better, right now for breakfast" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

After breakfast he went out and took Ami for a walk. After half an hour he returned, got changed and sat down to watch some TV. **Click, Click, Click, Click, **_Why is there never anything go-_ his trail of thought was interrupted as the phone rang. He put the phone on to speaker as he couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone from its cradle "Hello?" he asked in a curious but cheerful tone "Hey Link, it's Zelda." Upon hearing this Link started to frown out of curiosity _how did she get my number? _"Uh, hey Zelda, how'd you get my number?" "Well there is a great source of information called a phone book" Link couldn't help but laugh at this "Ok, miss. Sarcastic, what can I do for you?" Link could tell Zelda was nervous because she started to stammer "W-well I was wondering, if you didn't have anything planned we could go out and do something together?" she stammered from nerves _is… she asking me out on a date?_ "Um, no I don't have anything planned today, but sure I'd love to go out, what time should I pick you up?" he queered "Um, well when ever your ready I suppose" she answered back shyly "Well I'm ready now, would you like me to pick you up now?" he questioned "Um sure, I don't see why not." She replied back "Great I'll come by in about 20 minuets or so" he confirmed rather cheerfully "Ok then, see you in 20 minuets or so" she replied back "Ok, bye!" "Bye".

After that Link hung up the phone. _Wahoo, I'm going on a date with Zelda, I'm going on a date with Zelda, I'm going on a date with Zel- Crap what am I going to wear? _Link started to panic as he saw himself in a mirror; _I can't let Zelda see me like this! I look like a tramp!_ Link was wearing a white sleeveless top and baggy jeans with rips on the knees. _I've got to get changed!_

Link took 5 minuets to get changed; he was wearing a light blue shirt which was casually un-tucked and the top button was undone, he was still wearing jeans but this time they were navy blue and didn't have any rips anywhere _aaaah! Much better, right now to pick up Zelda _he though as he made his was to his car.

It took 20 minuets to get to Zelda's house, Link exhaled quite deeply, he was so nervous _ok here goes nothing _he though as he got out of the car and knocked on Zelda's front door. In a matter of moments the door opened and Link had expected to see Zelda however what stood in front of Link was not Zelda but a vision of beauty. Zelda stood there wearing Black knee high boots, light blue jeans that was snug on her lower body and it complimented her legs, her blouse was black and snug but not as much as her jeans, she had also curled her hair and put on what looked like I very small amount of make up. Link only stood there and stared at Zelda for a few seconds and then link spoke up "Zelda, you look beautiful" he commented still trying to get over how beautiful she looked like. Zelda on the other hand giggled and blushed "Thank you, your quite handsome yourself" she retorted, Link only acknowledged this comment with a lopsided grin, then he cleared his throat "Well shall we be off then?" and stood to the side so Zelda could get past "Why, yes I think we shall" she giggled and walked past Link to his car.

After about a half an hours drive they reached the shopping centre where the went to cafes, book shops and other shops but still had the time of their lives However what they didn't know was that Malon, Ilia, Cloud and Zach were in the shopping centre and they saw Link and Zelda chatting and laughing. "Is that Link and his assistant Zelda?" Malon commented "Yeah I think it is" Cloud answered "Well I don't think that Zelda is just his assistant any more" Zach waggled his eyebrows suggestively "Well what do you expect, the look Link gave her when she came in during the test told everything and not to mention Malon saw Link and Zelda about to kiss on Friday after lesson" Ilia stated and Malon just nodded in confirmation.

After hours at the shopping centre it was starting to get dark and Link was driving Zelda back. After arriving back at Zelda's house Link walked Zelda to the front door. "I had fun to day" Zelda commented and link chucked "Heh, so did I" Link replied. "Well I'd best be going now" Link said as he slowly walked back to his car but was stopped and Zelda spoke "Actually, Link? Would you mind if I stayed with you for the weekend? That is if I'm not intruding!" As Zelda said this she started to blush madly. "W-well if you like, I mean how do you feel about dogs?" Link stammered and blushed "Dogs? Well I love dogs!" Zelda retorted softly "Well sure, I don't mind if you stayed" Links blush deepened tenfold as he said this but Zelda just beamed back "Oh, thank you I won't be a burden I promise! Let me just get some stuff and we can go ok?" She didn't even wait for a reply before running into her house and gathered some stuff.

A few minutes passed and Zelda had arrived with a small suitcase which was navy blue. "Sorry it took a while, I just had to make sure I had everything" Zelda apologised excitedly "it's ok c'mon lets get back to the car" Link chuckled at Zelda's excitement, "Here let me take that and you get into the car" Link offered to put Zelda's suitcase into the boot of the car "Oh, thank you" Zelda said as she handed him her suitcase and got into the car.

It took about 20 minuets to get to Link's house but it felt longer as they sat in silence. Link and Zelda arrived at Link's house and Link go Zelda's suitcase out of the boot of his car and gave it to Zelda where she wheeled it to Link's front door. As they got into the house Link flicked the switch and the entire house lit up. "Wow, this place is amazing Link!" Zelda commented as she looked around Link's house "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Link replied as he placed his keys on the table next to the door. "So, um where should I put my things?" She queried, gesturing to her suitcase. "Ah right, well seeing as I have only one bed you could use that and I'll sleep on the sofa." Link replied, using his hand to signal her to follow him.

Link opened the door to the bedroom and showed Zelda the bed she'd be sleeping on with the embarrassing sight of Ami asleep on her back at the foot of Links bed. Link sighed and said "Well I should have said 'how are you with living rugs' and not dogs" Zelda replied with only a giggle and placed her suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed, "thank you Link, I appreciate you letting me stay here" "it's ok, I'd enjoy the company anyway" Link replied and sitting next to her. "Also I wanted to talk about what happened on Friday" Zelda continued with I serious expression "you see I wanted to do something but chickened out at the last second" She looked away shamefully "Oh? And what would that be?" Link asked acting stupid, Zelda looked back at Link with her eyes staring strait into his. "I was going to kiss you" she said almost on the verge of crying and looked away again. For a moment there was silence as Link tried to think of what he was going to say but then decided not to say anything and he lifted Zelda's chin so she was forced to look at him, Link noticed that a tear was slowly making its way down her cheek and Link slowly leaned closer to Zelda and closed his eyes, and he locked his lips with Zelda's, much to his delight Zelda was kissing back. After a few moments they broke away for air, link pressed his forehead with Zelda's and whispered "I love you", Zelda, whose eyes were still closed, whispered back "I love you too" and after that the kissed again but more passionately which caused Zelda to moan. Zelda laid down on the bed and brought Link with her, not releasing their lips.

**Sunday **

Link woke up due to the sun's rays cutting through the curtains. He was about to get up when he felt some pressure on his chest and noticed Zelda was lying her head on his chest. Upon seeing this, memories flooded back into his mind, he had slept with Zelda _I can't believe it! I slept with Zelda, I had sex with my assistant, heh well I guess she isn't just my assistant anymore._ Link then kissed Zelda on the head and wrapped his arm around her waist and Zelda, who was still asleep, snuggled into Link's chest.

Link had watched Zelda sleep for about an hour before she moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey" Link greeted a sleepy Zelda "Hey" Zelda replied, still trying to wake up. He then reached down and kissed Zelda on the lips, afterwards Zelda sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer to Link "Last night was…" Link started but was trying to find the right words to finish it "Amazing" Zelda sighed, finishing Link's sentence where Link just laughed and kissed her forehead, both savouring the moment for a while before Zelda broke the silence "May I use your shower please?" she looked up at him and he said "sure, it just through that door there" Link replied pointing to a door in his room. "Ok, thank you" the said kissing him on the lips and walked over to the bathroom, purposely swinging her hips seductively and making Link grin, as Zelda reached the door she giggled at Link and gave him seductive grin back while biting of her bottom lip and winking suggestively and closed the door.

Link was still lying on the bed but after a few moments he got out of be and started to get dressed, but when he heard the shower stop and the door opened, he stopped and watched Zelda walk out with a towel wrapped around her body, her hair was clinging to Zelda's back, Link walked over and wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Link on the lips, although it was just a quick kiss it was still filled with passion and love, however Link didn't want it to end so he started to kiss Zelda's neck repeatedly "I'm…going…to…make us…some…breakfast…ok?" he said between each kiss, Zelda lifted her head back, closed her eyes and grinned "yes" she moaned however Link was confused with what she was saying yes too so he kept kissing her neck. Zelda gave off a giggle "Link, Stop! I need to get dressed!" she continued to giggle and Link chucked and stopped kissing her neck. "Would you like anything specific?" Link asked and giving her a peck on the lips. "Well I would like some toast but I'll be happy with anything" she replied softly "Toast it is then, I'll leave you to get dressed" he said as he let go of her waist and walked out of the bedroom.

Link was setting out the table and placing any available spread on the table, he then heard the toast pop out of the toaster and placed them on a plate, while he was doing this Zelda crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her chin on he shoulder "would you like a hand with anything?" she asked softly "no thank you, this is the last batch of toast anyway" Link replied while sinning around in Zelda's arms and cupping her face with his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. This continued of a couple of minuets all the while Zelda sighed and moaned and Link's sign of affection, he was pleased he could get this kid of reaction form her, he then felt Zelda's tongue slide it's way into his mouth, Link chuckled and his tongue met hers half way, meanwhile Zelda's moan increased in volume and she tilled her head to deepen the kiss, she also felt Link's hand filter through her hair. After a while Zelda guided Link's free had down in between her legs, after catching the sign he lifted Zelda off the ground and carried her to the sofa where they made love again.

**Sunday afternoon **

Zelda woke up first this time only to find link's face in between her legs, his breath tickling her womanhood she could help but moan at this feeling.

_Oh goddesses, he looks so cute with his head between my legs and he's even pleasing me in his sleep, he is so amazing!_

As link woke up he realised what position he fell asleep in and chucked slightly. "Morning" he greeted Zelda who only laughed and said "it's the afternoon actually" Zelda replied as-a-matter-of-factly at this Link looked at the clock, it was 4 in the afternoon "well then, good afternoon" he corrected, "good afternoon" she chuckled.

"I can't believe we slept through the entire day" Link said dumbfounded "I know, but it was so worth it and you are so good" she replied "why thank you, your pretty amazing yourself" with that they both got up and got dressed again then ate the cold toast.

"So what are the plans for today?" Zelda queried "Well" Link started thoughtfully "nothing really, I usually mark any work but I don't have any to mark" Link replied back "OH! Before I forget I want to give you some thing" Link blurted out "Aww Link you don't have to give me anything" Zelda said as she watched Link run over to a of bowl of keys and come back with a key in his hand "This is a key to my house" he started off, showing Zelda the key "I want you to have it" Zelda gasped as Link put the key in Zelda's hand "L-Link i-I don't know what to say" she started off "basically I want you to have this so you could ether come and go as you please or stay permanently" while Link said this he placed his forehead onto Zelda's "W-wait are you asking me to move in with you?" Zelda stammered out of disbelief "Well, im saying it's an option, it's totally, 100% your choice" At this Zelda was silent for a moment, deciding what to say "Yes" Zelda said however Link didn't hear this "I'm sorry, what?" he asked "YES!" she shouted and flung her arms around his neck "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'd love to move in with you!" she repeated. Link stood there in disbelief but shook it off and hugged Zelda back "That's great but are you sure; I don't want to be forcing you into something you don't want to do." The only reply he got was a long and passionate kiss form the woman he loved.

The rest of the day went by slowly, mainly just Link and Zelda snuggling in front of the TV watching movies, they had decide to move Zelda's Stuff in next week end. Today they'll just enjoy themselves for little do they know the whole of Link's history class know about those two, well the fact that they are a couple at least they don't know any of the intimate details anyway.

**Well this is the possibly the last chapter "Excluding the Lemons chapters" ok what I plan to do with the other chapters is have a new chapter for each time they made love and they will be applied in order for example the first time would be the first chapter and the second time would be the second chapter also I'll name the chapters Lemon 1, Lemon 2, Lemon 3 and so on. I'm going to check this as complete however I'll still add chapters if I can think of any. Thanks for you time to read this I appreciate it. **


End file.
